The purpose of the Administrative/Biostatistical Core is to foster the successful conduct of the research program outlined in this P01 application. The Core is designed to achieve this goal by providing four major areas of service to the Sub-Projects, Pilot Study and the Molecular and Cell Biology Core. First, the Core will be responsible for maintaining the tightly integrated focus of the Sub-Projects. This will consist of bi-monthly meetings of the Executive Committee of the Program Project (the EC is composed of the PIs of the three Sub-Projects) with presentation of on-going research and development projects. Regular meetings of all investigators will be held on a quarterly basis to provide opportunities for further interaction. Finally, the Core will organize an annual review of the entire program project by bringing in an Advisory Board of nationally recognized experts who will provide independent assessment of our research focus and productivity. Second, the Core will be responsible for providing statistical services to the Sub-Projects to ensure efficient experimental designs and appropriate analysis and interpretation of research findings. Third, the Core will be responsible for fiscal oversight of the Sub-Projects and Molecular and Cell Biology Core to ensure efficient leveraging of research resources, and to verify compliance with federal, state and local regulations and policies. Fourth, the Core will foster the development of pain neuroscience at UTHSCSA by sponsoring seminars from our own investigators as well as by inviting three nationally recognized pain neuroscientists scientists each year to present seminars and to interact with faculty and students. Collectively, the Administrative/Biostatistical Core provides the infrastructure and support needed to maintain the continued integration and coordination of our research program on Peripheral Mechanisms of Opioid Analgesia.